Ice Cream and Kisses
by ElishaNevaeh
Summary: Sorry i haven't updated in a while. I had writers block, but i finally posted chapter 2. When a new girl come to the institute from France she befriends a certain blue teleporter. What will their friendship and obsession for ice cream lead to? Enjoy! r
1. Chapter 1

I stood at the front gate of the Xavier Institute contemplating whether to enter. The founder of the institute Mr. Charles Xavier had come to see my mother a week earlier while I in class at the boarding school I attended. I had come home to find my mother sitting in our elegant living room waiting for me. I didn't know why the professor had come to our home seeing as we lived in Paris, France. My mother explained that I would be leaving for New York the following Tuesday. The following day at school I cleaned out my locker and said goodbye to all of my friends. That weekend was the saddest time of my life. It was Friday, so I spent the entire weekend with my family. My father took off of work and we all went to the park. My family hated it when I went away even for a few days, but this time I would be gone for months on end. I spent as much time with my little brother Amaury as possible. I had always been very close to Amaury and hated the fact that I was leaving him. Tuesday we all went to the airport. It was a sad scene as I said goodbye to my family.

"Ar revoir cher." My mother said hugging me tightly. I hugged back and felt my mother's tears soaking the strap of my dress. I stepped away and walked up to my father.

"Ne vous inquietez pas aimee. Tu vas nous manquer, Evelyn." Father said hugging me and kissing my forehead. Finally I walked over to my brother.

"Soer bye gros. S'il vous plait n'oubliez pas de moi." He said as I hugged him. I pulled away and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Je ne vous oublieria jamais." I said softly. I stood up and took my dog's leash from my father.

"Au revoir a tous." I said waving as I walked away. Since I was taking my family's plane I was allowed to bring my German shepherd Dominique with me. All of my luggage was already on the plane when I got on. Seven and a half hours later I was in New York. I got a cab and was now standing in front of the gate at the institute. All I wanted to do right now was go back home to my family. As I got ready to turn and go back to the airport a large blue man walked up to me from the other side of the gate.

"You know most people just push the button." The man said pushing a button to the side of the gate. The gate opened and the man helped me take my luggage to the mansion. He took me to see the professor in his office up stairs.

"Ah Evelyn, welcome. Your mother told me that you would be coming today. Hank this is Evelyn Dupont. Evelyn this is Hank McCoy. He teaches literature and helps train the other students." The professor said.

"Bonjour." I said looking at the blue man.

"Bonjour mademoiselle Dupont." He said casually.

"Well then, you'll be starting school at Bayville High tomorrow. The other students will be home in about half an hour, so just come down to the living room when you're ready. Oh who is this?" The professor said wheeling out from behind his desk. I looked down at my dog and smiled.

"His name is Dominique Raoul Dupont. My father gave him to me for my birthday." I said in fluent English.

"So, you do speak English." Mr. McCoy said with a grin. I nodded and walked out of the room. I found my room easily and walked in to find all of my luggage was already there. I unpacked and changed into a clean dress before heading down stairs with Dominique. I got to the bottom of the stairs and saw three boys run out of the living room. They ran past me laughing as one of the boys held a ball away from the youngest.

"Hey give it back Bobby!" The youngest boy yelled trying to grab the ball from the other boy. I waved my hand and the ball flew out of the boys hand and over to me. I grabbed the ball out of the air as the younger boy ran over to me. I handed him the ball and ruffled his hair. He was pretty cute for a little kid. The boy who had been holding the ball started looking around trying to find the ball. His friend stopped and looked up at me elbowed the other boy in the side.

"Hey, what was that for?" The boy yelled following his friends gaze. They walked over to me and the little boy with the ball stepped behind me.

You must be the new girl. I'm Bobby, this is Roberto, and the one behind you is Jamie." The boy who had been holding the ball said holding out his hand. I looked down at his hand then back up at him.

"I'm Evelyn Marie Dupont. I just arrived from France this morning." I said casually. I had gotten used to introducing myself to new people at my father's business luncheons. I walked past them and into the living room. There were a lot of people in the room as I walked over to the professor.

"Hello Evelyn." Mr. McCoy said from the other side of the professor.

"Everyone please be quiet. Our new student is here." The professor said. All of the students got quiet and looked at us.

"Everyone this is Evelyn Dupont. She's our new student from France." The professor said gesturing to me. Everyone started stepping closer asking questions. Dominique stood up from where he had been sitting and growled loudly. Everyone froze and looked down at him as he continued to growl at them.

"Dominique, suffisant." I said tugging gently on his leash. He stopped growling and sat down by my feet. I said hello to everyone and answered as many of their questions as I could after everyone had settled down a boy walked in and asked what was going on.

"Kurt, do you like have to be late for everything?" Kitty Pryde asked putting her hands on her hips.

"The professor just introduced us to the new girl." Evan said putting an arm around the boy's shoulders. They walked over to me and I smiled.

"Kurt this is Evelyn. Evelyn this is Kurt." Evan said giving introductions. He walked off to hang out with some of the others, so it was just Kurt and I.

"Hello. Would it be alright if I called you Eve?" Kurt asked cheerfully.

"Das ist in ordnung." I said nodding. His eyes widened and he smiled.

"You're German?" He asked excitedly.

"No. I'm French, but I know five different languages and speak them all fluently" I said reverting back to English.

"Cool. What other languages do you know?" Kurt asked as me walked over to the sofa and sat down to chat.

"Well, I speak French, German, Italian, Spanish, Dutch, and English." I said smiling.

"Wow. Do you have any other talents?" He asked. So far out of everyone he was the only one that didn't want to know if I was rich.

"I play the flute, piano, and violin very well, I'm excellent at acrobatics, I can recite poems and quotes from memory, and I'm great at drawing." I said in one breath.

"You're awesome." Kurt said giving me two thumbs up, "What are your powers?"

"I'm telepathic and telekinetic; I can hear almost anything up to three miles away from me, and I can teleport." The last part made Kurt's eyes widen and he gasped.

"I can teleport too." He said in astonishment. I was just as surprised as he was. I had never met another mutant who could teleport.

"Das ist so komisch." We said in unison. We exchanged glances and burst out laughing. From across the room I could hear Jean and Scott talking about us.

"Well, Kurt and the new girl seem to be hitting it off." Scott said looking over at us as we continued to laugh.

"From what the professor's told me she's the only other mutant that can teleport." Jean said following his gaze, "She can also hear us right now." Scott jumped and looked back at her.

"You mean that her hearing is better than Logan's?" Scott said in surprise. Jean nodded and looked back at me.

"Hey, do you want to go get some ice cream?" Kurt asked when we finally stopped laughing.

"Ja!" I said jumping up and running up to my room and changed into some jeans and a tank top grabbing my money. I ran back down the stairs and met Kurt outside. We raced to the ice cream shop and I paid for the ice cream since I lost the race. We decided to just share a banana split instead of buying individual ice creams. We sat outside the ice cream shop at a table and ate our ice cream while we swapped stories. Kurt told me about his family and I told him about my family in Paris. When we were done with our ice cream we headed back to the institute. Since I could teleport any where and didn't have to see where I was going I teleported us from the gate to my room. Everyone else had already gone to sleep, so Kurt had to be very quiet when he went back to his room.

"Gute nacht, Eve. Danke fur das ies." Kurt whispered as we walked to my door.

"Gern guschehen. Gute nacht, Kurt. Sie sehen in den morgen." I whispered opening the door. He stepped into the hallway and headed to his room. I went back into my room and changed into my favorite violet purple night gown. I crawled into bed and immediately fell asleep. I had a dream that I was back home with my brother and my parents. When I woke up it was six in the morning. Not knowing when I had to be up for school I crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When I was done I headed to my room and got dressed. I walked back into the hall and saw everyone crowded around the bathroom door.

"What's going on?" I asked Rogue as I walked up to the group.

"My idiot little brother's holding the bathroom hostage." She said crossing her arms. I smiled and teleported into the bathroom.

"Eve! What are you going in here? Get out!" Kurt said franticly. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to the door.

"It's my turn." I said pushing him out into the hall. I left the door open and walked over to the sink. I brushed my teeth and walked back into the hall.

"It's all yours." I said walking past everyone as they stared at me in shock. The prim proper little French girl had shocked them by going into the bathroom while a boy was in there. I went back to my room and got my stuff for school ready. I walked down the stairs with my backpack and went to the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and ate it as I walked out of the room.

"Hey Kurt, can I get a ride to school with you?" I asked as my new friend walked down the stairs.

"Sure. We're leaving in half an hour, so just meet us in the garage." He said walking into the kitchen. I threw the apple core away and got Dominique from my room. Hooking him up to his lead I walked him outside. I found a big tree and sat down pulling out a baggy of dog food. I fed Dominique and pulled out my sketch pad. After a few minutes I had drawn a very detailed picture of Dominique and the trees behind him. Looking at my watch I saw that it was almost time for me to go to the garage. I knelt in front of Dominique and lifted his head so that he was looking at me.

"Dominique, rester ici jusqu'a mon retour. Ne pas entrer dans des bagarres soit." I said sternly. I had to speak in French when I was talking to Dominique because that was the only language he understood.

"Au revoir, Dominique." I called to my dog as I ran to the garage. I walked in the garage and hopped in the car with Kurt. When we got to school I looked at my schedule and Kurt showed me where my first class was. I walked in and cleared my throat to get the teachers attention.

"Oh, you must be the new student. Please take a seat." The teacher said looking over at me. I walked over to one of the empty seats and sat down. I took out a notebook and pencil and started taking notes. After the bell rang I headed to my next class. I did the same as I had in first period, but with a different notebook. The only thing that the teacher didn't like was that all of my notes were in French.

"Miss Dupont, if you are going to be living in this country the least you could do is write so that everyone can understand. If you write all of your notes in that jiberish then how am I supposed to give you a fair grade?" Mrs. Reed said pulling my notebook out of my hands and holding it up for the class to see. I stood up and grabbed the notebook back.

"First of all this is not jiberish. It's my home language and I would greatly appreciate it if you did not insult it. Secondly these are my own notes." I said.

"Well, if it's your home language what's it called?" The teacher asked snidely.

"It's French." I said trying not to snap at her. She looked down sheepishly as the entire class laughed at her.

"A-anyway what if I decide to collect your notes for a grade?" She asked directing the attention back at me. I reached down and pulled a second identical notebook out of my bag, but this one was written in English.

"If you want to take my notes for a grade then here I've already written all of it in French, German, Spanish, Dutch, and English. Take your pick." I said laying five notebooks out on my desk. Her eyes widened and she stepped back from my desk.

"You have no reason to say anything to me. I have done more work in this one class period than any of these people probably do in a week." I said sitting back down. When the bell rang I walked to my third class relieved that I had literature now.

"Hello, Mr. McCoy." I said as I walked up to his desk.

"Hello, Evelyn. How has your first day of school been?" Mr. McCoy said turning from the chalk board to face me. I smiled, but before I could reply Kurt walked in and put an arm around my shoulders.

"You should have seen her Hank. She totally told Mrs. Reed off." Kurt said enthusiastically.

"I didn't tell her off I simply explained that she was being a complete imbecile in a some what unconventional manner." I said.

"Well, go take your seats." Mr. McCoy said going back to what he was writing on the board. I walked over and took a seat next to Kurt.

"Now class, today we'll be talking about Edger Allen Poe. Can anyone tell me what Edgar Allen Poe's most famous poem is?" Mr. McCoy said turning to the class.

"Isn't that The Raven?" A girl in the back of the class said raising het hand.

"Very good, Taryn. Now who would like to come up and read The Raven for us?" Mr. McCoy asked. No one in the room budged, so I raised my hand.

"Yes, thank you Eve. The poem is on page 316." Mr. McCoy said. I stood and walked up to his desk.

"I don't need the book. I have it memorized." I said before turning to the class.

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,

Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,

While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,

As if some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.

"Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door-

Only this, and nothing more." I said reciting the poem from nothing more than memory. When I was done I went back to my seat and everyone clapped.

"That was amazing. You had that entire thing memorized?" Kurt asked leaning over to me when I sat down.

"Yeah. One of the assignments at my old boarding school was to memorize a famous poem, so I decided to memorize the Raven." I said smiling at him.

NOTE: This is very important, so please read it. These are the meanings for all of stuff in different languages.

_**French**_

Au revoir cher. = Goodbye dear.

Ne vous inquietez pas aimee. = Don't worry sweetheart.

Tu vas nous manquer, Evelyn. = We'll miss you, Evelyn.

Soeur bye gros. = Bye big sister.

S'il vous plait n'oubliez pas de moi. = Please don't forget about me.

Je ne vous oublieria jamais. = I'll never forget you.

Au revoir a tous. = Goodbye everyone.

Suffisan. = Enough.

Rester ici jusqu'a mor retour. = Stay here until I get back.

Ne pas entrer dans des bagarres soit. = Don't get into any fights either.

Au revoir, Dominique! = Goodbye, Dominique!

_**German**_

Das ist in ordnung. = That's fine.

Das ist so komisch. = That's so weird.

Ja! = Yes!

Gute nacht. = Good night.

Danke fur das eis. = Thanks for the ice cream.

Gern geschehen. = You're welcome.

Sie sehen in den morgen. = See you in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Later, when we got home from school, I had Scott drop me off on his way to the garage.

"Dominique!" I called followed by a loud whistle. Dominique ran around the corner of the mansion and ran up to me.

"Bonjour, mon ami." I said cheerfully as he jumped up and started licking my face. I fell to the ground laughing as he continued to lap at my skin. I got up and pulled a ball out of my backpack.

"Dominique, partez a sa recherche." I said throwing the ball across the yard. Dominique ran after the ball and brought it back. He dropped the ball in my hand and I patted his head.

"You really like dogs don't you?" Kurt said walking up behind me as I knelt in front of Dominique. I scratched behind Dominique's ear and stood up.

"Dogs are better than humans because they know, but they don't tell." I said throwing the ball again.

"I've never heard anyone answer the question that way before." Kurt said as I turned and looked at him.

"It's an old quote by Emily Dickenson that I learned when I was little." I said as Dominique ran up beside us with the ball in his mouth. He followed us as Kurt and I started walking to the mansion. I liked hanging out with Kurt. He was the only real friend that I had made since I had come here. When we got inside I went up to my room and started writing a letter to my family. Dominique laid beside me on the bed while I wrote.

_**Eve's Letter**_

_Dear family,_

_ So far my stay here had been very enjoyable. I have made plenty of friends here at the Xavier Institute including a boy by the name of Kurt Wagner. He is the only other mutant that I have met that can teleport like me. I get along well with all of my teachers except for one. She is nothing like the other teachers at the boarding school. I miss you all, but Dominique is gives me someone to talk to. Speaking of Dominique he says hello. I will be coming to visit for Christmas vacation, so tell Amaury that I will see him soon. _

_ With Love,_

_ E. Dupont_

_**End Letter**_

I retrieved an envelope from my desk and put the letter inside sealing it. I put a stamp on it and teleported to the closest mailbox. Teleporting back to my room I fell back on my bed. I changed into my night gown and turned off the light. The next morning I woke up to Kurt shaking me.

"What is it Kurt?" I asked shielding my eyes from the morning sun.

"Eve, our alarm clocks didn't go off. We're late for school." Kurt said franticly. I looked over at my clock and sat up. It was seven thirty and we had to be at school by seven fifty. I pushed Kurt out of the room and told him to go get ready. I quickly changed into a black pleated skirt and white tank top. I pulled my boots on and grabbed my backpack and hairbrush as I rushed out the door. I brushed my teeth and ran to Kurt's room.

"Come on Kurt." I said as we raced down the stairs.

"How are we doing to get there? Even if we did have a ride we'd never get there in time." He said as we ran toward the front gate. I stopped and looked up at him.

"We can teleport." I said excitedly.

"But how? I can't teleport unless I can see where I'm going." Kurt said desperately. I looked at the ground and thought for a second.

"You have to see where you're going, but I don't." I said grabbing his hand. I smiled widely and teleported to the school. We got through the front doors right as the bell rang. The first two periods of the day were very uneventful. I sat next to Kurt in third period again, but nothing interesting happened. As we sat there listening to Mr. McCoy Kurt pulled out a piece of paper and started writing. He passed the note to me and I unfolded it.

_**Note**_

_Hey Eve, do you want to go get ice cream after school? Write back on this paper._

_ Kurt_

I pulled out a pencil and wrote back tossing the note back to him. A smile spread across his face and he gave me a thumbs up. I smiled and giggled before looking back at Mr. McCoy. At the end of the day Kurt met me outside in the school parking lot.

"Hey guys do you want a ride?" Scott asked driving up along side us.

"No thanks we're just going to walk." Kurt said. Scott eyed us suspiciously before driving off. I had forgotten my money at the institute, so Kurt paid for the ice cream this time. Once again we got a banana split and shared it. After a week of living at the institute I was starting to feel more at home. Kurt and I had started going for ice cream every day. I walked into the kitchen and walked over to Logan.

"IS there any mail for me Mr. Logan?" I asked. He held up an envelope and I snatched it from him. I ran up to my room and opened the envelope.

___**The Letter**_

_Dear Eve,_

_ We're glad to hear that you are having fun and doing well. We miss you very much and are waiting until you visit for the holidays. Your mother and I were wondering something. You always talk about this boy Kurt and we can't tell if you like him or not. Do you like him? By the way while we're on the subject of Kurt, you're mother said that you should invite him to stay with us for the holidays. Amaury wants to meet him and so do we._

_ With Love,_

_ Your family_

_**End Letter**_

I grabbed a piece of paper from my desk and started writing. Kurt popped in and looked at what I was writing.

"So you're going back to France for the holidays?" He said. I nodded and continued writing. Kurt walked over to my bed and picked up the letter. I turned around and looked up at him as he read the letter from my parents.

"So, would you like to come stay with my family for the holidays?" I asked as he handed me the letter.

"Sure. My foster parents are going to Switzerland for Christmas, so I have nothing to do. I've always wanted to see France in winter." Kurt said. I smiled and jumped grabbing his hands.

"You're going to love it there. We have a clear view of the Eiffel Tower from my house. Every night for the week of Christmas they light up the tower and have a huge festival." I said cheerfully. Kurt smiled and started laughing at my excitement. After a little while I calmed down and we went to bed. A few days passed and I had sent my parents the letter. I walked out of the school and walked over to Kurt. I had read the letter from my parents again and noticed once again that they had asked if I liked Kurt. As we walked to the ice cream shop I stopped and my eyes widened. Kurt had read that same letter. I slowly started walking again, but decided not to talk. I simply thought about my parents question as I walked.

"What's wrong Eve?" Kurt asked as we took our ice cream and walked over to a table. As always we were sharing a banana split and sitting at the same table as always.

"Eve! Eve! Come back to planet earth Eve." Kurt said waving his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked snapping out of my daze. I looked up at him and couldn't help but think about my parents question again. Did I like Kurt as more than a friend?

"Kurt, why are you friends with me?" I asked without thinking.

"I'm friends with you because you're the only person that understands me. You're funny, smart, talented, and you know how to make people feel better even when they're in the worst mood." He said. I looked at him and picked up one of the spoons. I took a big bite of ice cream and quickly grabbed my head in pain.

"Eve what is it? What's wrong?" Kurt asked grabbing my shoulders. I lifted my head and looked up at him with a smile.

"Brain freeze." I said and we started laughing.

"Don't scare me like that." Kurt said as we sat up and started eating our ice cream. I smiled and wiped some melted ice cream off of his chin. I froze when I felt soft fur instead of skin. Kurt froze too and we just stared at each other.

"Please don't freak out." Kurt said pressing a button on his watch. Suddenly he was blue with creamy white colored eyes. He had a long tail and sharp canine teeth. I gasped and pulled back. Jumping out of my seat I ran outside in the snow.

"Eve…" Kurt said running out behind me. I had left my coat in side so I was freezing cold as I stood with my back to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked still facing the street.

"I-I didn't want you to run away. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before, but people have a habit of running away when I show them the real me. I-I just didn't want to scare you." Kurt said walking up behind me. I turned around and looked at him.

"Kurt I have a question, how do you feel about me?" I asked abruptly. He walked up to me and put my jacket around my shoulders.

"I think that you're the most amazing girl in the world. You're a kind person and you hate to see other people sad. You have an amazing personality. I-I really like you Eve and I've liked you ever since you came here." Kurt said. I looked up at him and my parents question popped back into my mind. They were right; I did like Kurt as more than a friend. I stepped forward and clutched at his jacket. Leaning down to meet me Kurt gently pressed his lips to mine. We stayed like that for a few moments before breaking the kiss.


End file.
